


EXORV Drabbles

by bunnypeach1422



Category: EXO (Band), ExoVelvet - Fandom, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeach1422/pseuds/bunnypeach1422
Summary: Drabbles posted for @exovelvetwrtrs (on twitter) Drabble Tuesdays event! ❤️
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kang Seulgi & Kim Jongin | Kai, Kang Seulgi/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 2





	1. Contents

**1\. Runaway**  
Prompt: Enemies trapped in an elevator  
He was the least person she thought that would help her.

**2\. Voice from Above**  
Prompt: “Akala ko kasi ako”  
She wasn’t the one he was asking though.

**3\. Dalawang Hakbang**  
Prompt: ‘I’m Drunk, I Love You’ scene  
Isang hakbang patalikod. Dalawang hakbang patalikod.  
Isang luha. Dalawang luha.

**4\. This? Or this?**  
Prompt: Stay Up by BBH  
 _Tell me how you want it  
_ _Tell me how you need it_


	2. 1. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • He was the least person she thought that would help her.  
> • SeulKai  
> • General Audience

“Yah! I thought this plan was perfect!” Seulgi yelled to her mic as she dashed along the hallways of the hotel. Running in high heels, in a dress with a mask partly blocking her eyesight surely wasn’t the best conditions to do so but she got no choice. Security is after her and worst, she wasn’t able to get the diamond tiara. That bastard zkdlin beat her to it once again.

She turned left but saw the security coming from that way. Behind her, a ton of security was also running. Why are these guys after me? She thought. She didn’t even get that tiara.

As she was thinking of her next move, a hand grabbed her from the side and soon enough, they were running towards the elevator. Not the brightest idea, but there’s no other choice.

As soon as they were inside, Seulgi turned her head up and saw the guy who dragged her here. zkdlin.

They’ve met countless of times before, both of them vying for precious stones and jewelry. Yet, all those times, they haven’t seen each others’ faces. Today was probably the closest they have been.

She looked at him from head and toe and was mentally asking where the hell was the diamond tiara. This could be her chance to get it.

“I already handed the tiara, if that’s what you’re looking for.” A smug on her face evident as he spoke.

“Then why are you here?”

“Saving you.”

“What makes you think getting on this elevator is saving me?” She retorted.

Just then, the elevator stopped and the lights inside went out.

“See? Now we’re trapped here.” Seulgi muttered angrily as she pressed the buttons, trying if anything would work.

He did not respond. Instead, he leaned on the wall and put his hands inside his pocket. “Maybe this is the chance to finally get to know you, la rouge.”

“I have no time for that.” Soon, Seulgi was ripping her dress, looking for anything that would help her get out of here.

“Hey!” He shouted and turned his head away from her and closed his eyes. “Why are you stripping in front of me?!”

“Open your eyes.” She said after a couple of seconds. Stripped of her red gown, Seulgi was in her tight fitted black one piece, a couple of Swiss knives in the leather belt tied around her legs. “Electricity’s off. I cannot do anything with these buttons.” She said, putting down back her Swiss knife in the leather belt. “How are we going to escape here? Security’s everywhere.”

He did not speak, but pointed his finger towards the small opening at the top of the elevator.

When Seulgi saw that, she immediately went under the small opening and was trying her best to reach it. “Damn it.” She cursed after jumping multiple times.

“You won’t be able to reach that, midget.”

“Ya!” She turned to look at him.

“I can help you.”

“What do you want? I didn’t even get the tiara. I have nothing on me.” She replied.

He moved towards her, perfectly trapping her between him and the wall. “Remove your mask. Then I’ll help you get out.”

Seulgi looked at him and tried to shoot daggers with her eyes, but then again, it was dark. He wouldn’t have seen it. “Remove yours, too.” She bargained.

Soon enough, both of them had their masks taken off. Good thing it was dark. They could only make out a bit of each others’ facial features. It did not take a minute for Seulgi to be seated on his shoulders. He was tall enough, thus, she was able to reach the opening easily.

“Aren’t you going to help me up?” He asked from down below when Seulgi was already at the top. She bent down and reached for him.

Next thing Seulgi knew, he was already reaching out for her from outside, and they were running towards the rooftop. Thankfully, the security weren’t able to follow them there.

There are no other lights at the top except the faint lights from the neighboring buildings and from the moon. Face to face now, Seulgi was able to make out his facial features. He got piercing eyes, perfectly pointed nose and prominent lips.

“I guess this is the end of our date.” He said, his lips forming a smirk. “Be careful. I’ll see you soon, Seulgi.”

To her surprise, he suddenly started running and jumped off the building. She followed him, her hands clasping tightly on the edges of the railings.

He must be insane. Seulgi thought. But more than that, she wondered out loud, “How did he know my name?”

**FIN**


	3. 2. Voice from Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • She wasn’t the one he was asking though.  
> • SuRene  
> • General Audience

Joohyun woke up in the middle of the night. Her throat felt dry. She reached for the tumbler on her bedside table, shook it, but was disappointed to find it empty. She stood up from her bed, carried the tumbler and made her way towards the kitchen.

It’s past one in the morning and if she didn’t recognize his voice, she would have been shocked.

She could hear his voice downstairs from the living room. Joohyun stopped and looked at him from below. He was pacing back and forth, holding something. She couldn’t see clearly as the lights were off, only the moonlight passing through the huge glass windows lighting the room.

Was he practicing lines for a movie? A drama? He doesn’t have any project nowadays, though.

Joohyun listened.

“Will you...” He stopped and took a deep breath. He played with the thing on his palms. “Relax, Junmyeon.” He told himself.

He moved a couple of steps forward and then went down on one knee. Joohyun could see the thing he was holding glistening against the moonlight. “Will you...” He paused. “...marry me?”

“Okay.” Joohyun answered from above.

“AAAAAA!” He shouted as the thing he was holding fell on the floor.

Joohyun shouted from where she is too and then moved to the light switch.

“Kanina ka pa jan?” Junmyeon now turned towards her, he can see her clearly now that the lights are on.

“Medyo.” She answered. “Ano bang ginagawa mo jan, madaling araw na.” She walked down the stairs and was soon face to face with him.

“Bakit ka sumagot?” Junmyeon asked. “Hindi naman ikaw yung tinatanong.”

“Ah ganun ba? Akala ko kasi ako.” Joohyun answered as her lips formed into a teasing smile. “Wala ka naman kasing kausap. Unless nakikita mo sila?” She pointed towards the garden behind him.

Junmyeon shivered and retrieved the ring he was holding earlier from the floor. “Tigilan mo ako. Matulog ka na.” He moved past her and towards the stairs.

Joohyun watched him. It’s going to be fun teasing this guy.

* * *

This is like an early special chapter for my au,

[Under The Same Roof](https://twitter.com/bunnypeach1422/status/1251942977166905344?s=21)


	4. 3. Dalawang Hakbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Isang hakbang patalikod. Dalawang hakbang patalikod.  
> Isang luha. Dalawang luha.  
> • SeulMyeon  
> • Teens and Up Audience

Nandito ulit siya. Nandito ulit sila.

“Beer?” Nakangiti si Junmyeon na lumapit sa kanya, inalok yung paborito nilang inumin.

Kinuha nya ang bote, nakipag-cheers kagaya ng lagi nilang ginagawa noon. Isang lagok. Dalawang lagok.

Ang sarap. Parang kahapon lang.

Parang kahapon lang nung nakatayo rin sila dito — sa gitna ng mga bituin, sa ilalim ng buwan, sa tabi ng dagat.

Parang kahapon lang nung bigla niyang sinabi kay Junmyeon na mahal nya ito — hindi isa, hindi dalawa kung hindi pitong taon na.

Sorry.

Yun lang ang sinabi ni Junmyeon pagkatapos niyang umamin.

Ano nga bang inaasahan nya? Na sasabihin din niya sa kanyang mahal din siya nito?

Sinong niloko niya? Sa lahat ng tao sa mundong ito, siya ang pinaka nakakaalam kung gaano kamahal ni Junmyeon si Joohyun.

“Kamusta ka?” Tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya. Higit isang taon na mula noong huli silang nagkita. Pagkatapos ng graduation, halos hindi na sila nagtagpo — kanya kanyang buhay, kanya kanyang oras. Hindi kagaya nung college na isang tawag lang sa bawat isa, andiyan na agad.

“Okay lang.”

“Buti nakapunta ka.”

“Hindi ko naman mahihindian si Joohyun.”

“Salamat.” Sambit ng binata. Tumingin ito sa kanya at ngumiti. “Salamat, Seul. See you tomorrow at the wedding?”

Ngumiti siya pabalik at tumango.

Isang taon naman na simula noong umamin siya; simula noong tingin niya tinanggap niya na walang sila.

Nagpaalam ang binata at bumalik sa mga kaibigan nila na nasa may bonfire habang siya ay nanatiling nakatayo kung nasaan siya — pinapanood muli ang parehong binata na lumakad papalayo sa kanya.

Isang hakbang patalikod. Dalawang hakbang patalikod.

Isang luha. Dalawang luha.

“Putangina. Mahal pa kita.”

**FIN**


	5. 4. This? Or This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> • Tell me how you want it, Tell me how you need it  
> • SuRene  
> • Mature

He didn’t know how he was able to do it. They’ve been together for three years but they never went past making out and dry humping. She has always said that she wanted to do it after marriage.

And now here they are, all alone in the hotel room that will be their home for the next week during their honeymoon.

Junmyeon watched Joohyun as she started unpacking, putting items in their necessary place.

“Aren’t you going to unpack yet?” She asked of him as she put her clothes on hangers inside the cabinet.

Instead of answering her, Junmyeon made his way towards her and snaked his hands around her waist. He kissed her exposed shoulders. “Joo.” He called her.

She has her back turned to him but she knew exactly what he meant. She’s too shy to tell him but she’s been waiting for this night as well.

The next second, Junmyeon turned her around and pushed her until her back touched the wall. “Joo.” He called her again with a playful smirk.

She smiled at him and kissed his lips. “I’ll take a shower first.” She went under the arm that trapped her by the wall, grabbed her necessities and went on to take a shower.

✨✨✨

Junmyeon went out of the shower, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers. Joohyun laughed as soon as she saw her husband. “Jun.”

His hair was still dripping wet. He looked extra hot as water droplets fell on his broad shoulders, then dripped down to his torso.

When he saw Joohyun laughing, he went back inside the bathroom and spent a few minutes drying his hair. He came out, laughing. “This one’s better?” He asked of her.

She smiled at him and nodded her head. She was sitting on the bed, checking their scheduled tour tomorrow. He made his way towards her and sat next to her on the bed.

“Why don’t we have a schedule tomorrow?” Joohyun asked, confused.

“I asked them to cancel everything.” Junmyeon told her. The playful smirk is now back. Joohyun wriggled her brows and then smiled.

“We have all night, love.” Junmyeon said to her as he cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then on the mole by the end of her right brow, then on the small one by her right cheek, then finally, his lips landed on hers.

His other hand stayed on her face and guided her head as they exchanged a passionate kiss. While the other maneuvered its way around her bathrobe. It’s hard trying to untie a knot with only one hand.

While hers settled on his bare chest, and then roamed its way down his six pack abs.

Junmyeon pulled out from the kiss and asked her, “This?” He planted soft kisses tracing her jaw.  
“Or this?” He pulled her close to him and then scattered butterfly kisses around her nape.

She closed her eyes as she savored the feeling. “This.” She pointed to her nape.

He smiled at her and then continued planting butterfly kisses on her neck, even eliciting a soft moan from her.

“This?” Joohyun kissed the mole above his lips.  
“Or this?” She kissed the one on his neck, that one near his Adam’s apple.

“Here.” Junmyeon captured her lips with his once again, answering her question.

The night passed slowly as they tried to get to know more about each other’s bodies. For the first time, he found out that she’s tickling whenever he’d kiss her collar bones. And that she likes it when he goes slow at first, feeling him better inside of her.

He likes it when her hands would run up and down his chest, then his back. And that he loves the feeling of her fingers on his hair — pushing it back, pulling it a bit as she savored him.

It’s okay to do everything slowly — they’ll stay up the whole night, anyway.

**FIN**


End file.
